Embedded wafer level ball grid array (eWLB) is a packaging technology for integrated circuits (ICs) where the package interconnects are applied on an artificial wafer made of individual semiconductor dies (chips) and a molding compound. The semiconductor dies are embedded (overmolded) by the molding compound. A redistribution layer is applied to a side of the eWLB wafer at which the pads of the dies are available. Electrical connections are formed between the die pads and the redistribution layer. Solder bumps are typically provided on the redistribution layer to enable package mounting after singulation or separation of the eWLB wafer into individual IC packages. With eWLB technology, the final package layout is defined and with parallel wafer processing the cost per package can be reduced. Further cost reductions are desired so that eWLB technology is more cost competitive with less expensive packaging technologies.